


T e e n a g e r s

by LoveMusicandShip13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMusicandShip13/pseuds/LoveMusicandShip13
Summary: ( This was meant to be a series - rn it's just Pluto and Z meeting ).Teenagers have issues.Cherry prefers the fictional world over the real one.Soul overworks himself and feels like it's not enough.Pluto continues to go between being alive and barely surviving.Z is just . . . he's weird. He doubts anyone could handle him heart to heart.It's high school. Stuff happens. Stuff you dreamed about, and stuff you think about at night.At least when you have someone, it feels easier to deal with. It's tolerable with someone to confide in.





	T e e n a g e r s

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my unpublished comic "Teenagers"
> 
> Generally about Pluto and Z meeting and hanging out  
> \- These boys are too gay for some people -
> 
> ( Cherry makes an appearance though )

* * *

**_P l u t o_**    _✖_

* * *

 

 Pluto was in middle school when he first noticed him. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes, and he always had an earbud in one of his ears. He seemed to get easily distracted, loud around friends, and faintly smelled like candles. Pluto wasn't the social type; he was awkward, shy, and had anxiety. He imagined small conversations with him though, planning the dialogue and having an excuse to go up to him.

 One day changed a lot for him.

 The boy had white hair that went to the middle of his neck and parted on the side, an oversized jacket that hung off of one of his shoulders, a t-shirt that he'd pull over absentmindedly, and skinny jeans. Pluto was minding his own business, going from finishing his work and staring out the window while listening to music, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was sudden, so Pluto jumped in his seat from surprise. He heard laughter from the direction of the contact, his ears started to redden at the soft voice. How did he always manage to embarrass himself in any situation?

 He moved his chair to get a better look at the owner of the laugh. His breath caught in his throat and his stomach felt like it was tightening. The boy tilted his head as he gave Pluto an easy smile. Pluto swallowed, slowly twirling his pencil between his fingers. "Didn't mean to scare you."

 Pluto was _definitely_ not prepared to hear his voice. This close, he noticed how smooth it was. He bit his lip. "Yeah . . . I just . . . People tell me I react hilariously." It started awkward as usual, but he couldn't help the bitter tone by the end. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to affect the boy. At least not the way Pluto always anticipated.

 His brows furrowed until his mouth slowly formed a small 'o' for a moment. He just shrugged. "People can be dicks. For the record - hopefully to stop that look on your face - it was cute to me." Pluto was experiencing random emotions just from what the guy only said. He was surprised at the blunt excuse for jerks, confused and insecure about wondering what his face looked like, and flustered about how easily he expressed himself.

 "I-I . . . you?" Pluto squeaked, and he couldn't tell if he was either rewarded or forced to suffer as he heard a giggle escape the boy's throat. He looked around, glancing at the empty seat next to Pluto, before pulling out the seat and sitting down. When their eyes met again, he gave Pluto another grin. "I've got a feeling that I'm gonna _love_ sticking around here." Pluto could only hope that the boy couldn't hear his heartbeat.

 This had to be a joke. A dare, a lost bet, or hoping to confirm rumors. Stuff like this didn't make any sense. What would he be getting out of it?

 The boy pulled down his shirt, and Pluto noticed he poked his tongue out. "Name's Z, by the way." Pluto bit his lip. 'Z' crossed a leg over the other, leaning over and putting his elbow on the table for support as he rested his face against his hand. Pluto looked down at his hand slowly twirling the pencil. He let a breath out.

 "Pluto," he said quietly. When he risked a glance, Z was staring at him with a smile. "Pluto," he repeated softly. Pluto hated how much he liked Z's voice, especially as he said his name with a certain tone. Pluto tried to swallow his nerves before barely nodding.

 At some point during the class, Z started leaning closer and randomly giving answers while managing to cloud his thoughts. They started arguing about different questions, making Z go as far as pestering the teacher until he proved himself right. Pluto figured out during this time how they shared a similar type of stubbornness. Z would give him a smug expression as he corrected himself while grumbling under his breath. When Z was wrong, however, a silence drew between them. Then he would start complaining about how they weren't taught properly, or he was thinking of a different method. However he would express his dissatisfaction, it was completely dramatic. It constantly made Pluto's lips stretch in amusement or made him need to try and contain noises from escaping his throat.

 A class that lasted longer than an hour somehow seemed to feel like barely half of that hour with Z's company.  Class finally ended. Z put his chair under the desk and stood by as Pluto packed away his materials. He was a bit surprised, and confused, when Z fell into his pace beside him. Pluto watched as the hallway continued to fill with students. He gulped and took a breath as he tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack.

 He felt Z looking, and when he turned his head to make eye contact, he flashed what Pluto now identified as his trademark smile. Z's arm moved, and Pluto flinched when he felt the skin contact over his hand. Z had moved his hand to hold Pluto's. The way he looked at Pluto could only make him think that he was silently asking for permission. He tilted his head, and Pluto smiled shyly.

 Z walked with Pluto to his class before dismissing himself by the doorway. He gave Pluto what he guessed was a reassuring smile. He squeezed his hand before turning around and walking down the hallway. Pluto lingered by the doorway as he silently watched him walk away. When he turned, Pluto bit his lip and slipped inside the classroom quietly.

 This time, the class felt like it usually did. Pluto was annoyed at himself for thinking about it, especially when a feeling grew that maybe this class wouldn't be as bad if a certain someone was with him again. He tried to push down the wishful thinking as class went by.

 When he would glance at the clock more than he usually did, being another one of the eager students wanting to leave as soon as possible, he had facepalmed himself at the realization. It was stupid. He was stupid. Thoughts like that tried to fight against the growing ones involving someone Pluto was now trying to forcefully not think about. It didn't work as much as he wanted it to.

 The teacher announced dismissal, to everyone's relief, and most of the students rushed out. Pluto took his time putting away his things. When he walked out, he was surprised to see someone he recognized waiting by the door. He gulped as Z noticed him, smiling immediately as he leaned by the doorway. "Oh, good. I was worried I'd miss you." Z stood from the doorway as he looked at Pluto.

 Pluto tilted his head. "You . . . waited for me?" He asked softly, regretting the question after he said it. Z copied his action of tilting his head, grinning when Pluto pulled his lips in a thin line, before he nodded. Pluto started walking down the hallway with Z following his pace beside him again.

 "Of course I did. What kind of person would I be if I left a small innocent sheep to defend themselves against power-hungry wolves?" Pluto's face must have formed in an obvious way to express his confusion, because he was able to hear Z's laughter. "You . . . I . . . Huh?"

 Z only smirked until he silently draped his arm across Pluto's shoulders. Pluto tried desperately to control his temperature, particularly his face in general, and to stay quiet. Sadly, his voice went against him. A small squeak barely escaped his throat, and he wanted to sink into the ground under him.

 His luck worsened when Z turned his head to look at him. Pluto kept his attention ahead of him to avoid making eye contact. He smelled lavender, and he felt his face burn. Z gave him a small squeeze on his shoulder, and Pluto couldn't tell if that was some way to reassure or to get his attention. He wasn't hoping for the latter.

 "You okay?" Z asked quietly. _No, of course not,_ Pluto thought. _Too many things are going on._ That involved his consuming thoughts, his reactions, and the weird feeling in his stomach. Despite this, he nodded. He knew he shouldn't talk about it - he _couldn't_ , because even he had no idea about what was happening internally (and externally, with his face reddening) and he didn't have an explanation for it.

 They reached his next class. They stood by the doorway. Z stood in front of him, and he tried to calm his heartbeat. Z bit his lip, which didn't seem _fair_ , as he ran a hand through his hair. Pluto's heartbeat went against his attempts, only worsening when Z took a step closer.

 Suddenly, Z reached out. He lightly held Pluto's hands in his. At this point Pluto gave up on himself because his body was _not_ listening to him. Z cleared his throat, and Pluto hesitantly looked up. "I'm here for you, okay? You talk, I listen - and during it I'm with you," Z gave Pluto's hands a small squeeze, "if you want to, of course." Pluto swallowed. His thoughts went back and forth, and he was afraid his face was permanently pink.

 "What brought this on?" Pluto asked as he tried to keep a smile. Z sighed. "I dunno, maybe I'm reading into random stuff when there's nothing behind it?" A small smile, a genuine one, crossed Pluto's lips as he processed the last minute. When Z looked at Pluto, he relaxed a little and grinned.

 "Being super quiet, I guess I was worried. I thought you preferred being alone. I mean - I get it, if that's what it was. Trying to be polite about it but giving off ' _leave me alone_ ' vibe, I'll-" Z stopped when he watched Pluto giggle. He shook his head."And you didn't . . . smile? I guess that's weird, but, still. I wanted you to, I dunno. I like it when you smile. A real one," he added quickly. Pluto felt his face shift at this until the end, when a nervous smile formed.

 "Also, I was thinking," Z started, and Pluto felt anxious. "Nothing bad," Z assured, and Pluto figured his expression fell. "About . . . ?" Pluto asked, voice full of caution. "Do you not like people touching you?" _Oh._ He figured Z wouldn't know, but it felt like his stomach dropped.

 "Whenever I do - I think that's when you get quiet mostly. Or maybe you're not used to it? Hey, it's cool, don't look so . . . vulnerable," Z's voice softened as he watched Pluto. Pluto took a deep breath. He slowly shifted their hands. "It's not you . . . It's always . . . been like this. I'm only quiet because I don't want to bother. The . . . smiling . . . ? I'm just a nervous person. And . . .  the touching . . ." Pluto hesitated.

 Z bit his lip. "I won't do anything if you don't want me to? Like, tell me where you draw the line - so . . . I don't make you uncomfortable." Z paused when he felt Pluto move his hands with his again. "It's not that I don't like it, or want it . . . I guess I'm not really used to it, but . . . it just depends on the people." Pluto hesitated before he risked looking at Z.

 He swallowed. "A-and . . . for the record, um . . ." He stared down at their hands. Z slowly moved his thumb over Pluto's skin for a moment. "Is this okay?" Z asked softly. Pluto felt a small feeling of relief. Hopefully only certain things were obvious. He barely nodded. "Y-yeah . . . If you . . . still, uh . . ."

 Z removed one of his hands and reached over to cup his hand over Pluto's chin. He made him look up. To Pluto's dismay, he felt his face burn. Z was smiling as he nodded. "It's why I asked, after all." This made a shy smile appear on Pluto's face.

 Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming quickly in their direction.  
A face appeared from the doorway. A girl with dark red wavy hair that reached past her shoulders was grinning.  
Pluto watched Z gulp. "Oh! Is this your boyfriend?" She leaned toward them as she supported herself against the door frame. Z's face suddenly reddened.

 " _Cherry_ ," Z called out to her in a tone Pluto couldn't label. Her hand went to touch his hair as he narrowed his eyes. "Pluto, we should finish our project by today? You can tell me what colors." Z rose an eyebrow as Pluto shyly nodded. Just like that, Cherry disappeared back into the room. The two of them looked at each other nervously.

 "You know Cherry?" Z asked, tilting his head as his eyebrows furrowed. Pluto shrugged. "I-I don't think we're like, friends, but we do a couple projects together . . . You?" Z nodded until he finished. He smirked, making Pluto nervous, as usual. "We are the dream team of imagination and psychology." Z laughed at Pluto's odd expression.

 He looked around, and Pluto felt a small twist of disappointment. He wanted to hang out more - at least that much he would allow himself to admit. When Z turned to look at him again, he gave him a fond smile. "I'll be back," Z said, in a tone Pluto made him think was sweet. Then he got irritated at himself for thinking _sweet_ , but it was how it sounded.

 Z squeezed his hand, then moved his other hand from his side to give a light tap to the end of Pluto's nose with his finger. Pluto felt warm. Z chuckled as he backed away, still holding Pluto's hand until the end. He offered a wave before he turned completely. Pluto bit his lip and watched him from the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> Sorry if actions repeat, it's their character/personality/habits
> 
> My friends told me to publish this online (for whatever reason, I have yet to know) so...yeah. I wrote this one on paper first and it was eight pages ?? I don't understand ;_;
> 
> Despite it being . . . well, in my opinion, trash - I hope it was good, I guess? *Sigh*


End file.
